


Haunt

by christianesteiffen



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, August is savage af, Der Bringer Der Wahrheit, Kinda Spooky... maybe?, M/M, ghost fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: An einem stürmischen Abend besucht ein alter Freund unseren geschätzten Dichter.





	

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer und gedachte vergangener Zeiten, während er aus dem Fenster blickte. Sein Gesicht hatte er noch genau vor sich, wie seine Augen sein Gesicht erleuchteten, wenn er lächelte, wie die eine Locke seines rotblonden Schopfes ihm jeglicher Bemühungen zuwider wieder und wieder ins Gesicht fiel, wie er seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte, ein Ausdruck, den er häufig getragen hatte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Damals hatte er ihn an ein Geschöpf des Himmels erinnert und gar nicht unähnlich eines solchen Wesens hatte er ihm die Inspiration geschenkt, die er so lange gesucht hatte. Mit ihm an seiner Seite hatte nichts unmöglich geschienen. Es war ihm vorgekommen, als könnten sie gemeinsam alles erreichen. Gemeinsam hatten sie die deutsche Literatur geformt und darüber hinaus kam es ihm vor, als würde er seit ihrer Vereinigung ein vollkommen anderes Leben führen. Aus dem er nun gerissen worden war. Es war fast so, als hätte er seine Augen vor der Realität verschlossen und dieses letzte Jahrzehnt in einem ständigen Hoch verbracht, das nun geendet war. Und wie es geendet war. Erwartet hatte er es nicht, anhand des sich stetig verschlechternden Gesundheitszustandes seines Freundes hatte er es jedoch gefürchtet, auch wenn er es sich damals nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.  
Ähnlich der Stimmung des Dichterfürsten zogen vor dem Fenster Wolken auf, der vor kurzem noch blaue Himmel war inzwischen in ein schmuddeliges Grau getaucht und alsbald Goethes Blick klar wurde und er aus seinen Träumen hochschreckte, brach der Weimarer Himmel auf und überflutete die Gassen. Dieser plötzliche Umschwung des Wetters löste ein mulmiges Gefühl in Wolfgangs Magen aus. So war dies nun wirklich nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Daraufhin stellte sich ihm die Frage, wann das Wetter wirklich mal vorhersehbar gewesen war.  
„Niemals“, ertönte es da von hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und fiel dabei fast von dem Stuhl. Dabei blickte er in das Gesicht seiner Frau und es wurde ihm klar, was passiert sein müsste.  
„Du hast mal wieder laut gedacht.“ teilte ihm Christiane amüsiert mit und bestätigte damit die Gedanken ihres Mannes. Dieser schaute sie nur fragend an. Schnell beruhigte sich seine Frau wieder und meinte daraufhin ernst: „Es sieht so aus, als würde es bald gewittern. Ich wollte dich bitten ein Machtwort mit August zu wechseln, damit er heute nicht mehr raus geht, auf mich hört er schließlich nur noch ungern.“  
Johann nickte verständnisvoll. Tatsächlich sah es draußen aus, als würde sich Christianes Prophezeiung bald bewahrheiten. Da August ihnen eigentlich von Plänen seinerseits Freunde zu besuchen mitgeteilt hatte, konnte er verstehen, dass sich seine Gattin Sorgen machte. Wer bei diesem Wetter rausging, lief Gefahr zu erkranken oder im schlimmsten Fall von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden. Doch da August, in seinen jungen Jahren, diese Voraussicht nicht besaß, lag es nun an seinem Vater, ihn von einer törichten Tat abzuhalten.  
Mit einem Nicken bestätigte er seiner Gemahlin, dass er sich darum kümmern würde und erleichtert begab sich diese in ihr separates Schlafzimmer. Als sich Wolfgang auf den Flur begab, wurde ihm ganz merkwürdig. Den Flur hüllte eine undurchdringliche Schwärze ein, die nur selten ein Schimmern der flackernden Kerzenlichter unterbrach. Es war, als würde eine Brise durch Goethes Residenz wehen, die er jedoch nicht wahrnehmen konnte.  
Mit hastigen Schritten begab er sich zum Zimmer seines Sohnes und klopfte schnell an. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betrat er dessen Zimmer und erschreckte damit seinen Sohn. Dieser schaute ihn völlig entgeistert an und wollte dann wissen: „Was machst du hier? Ich wollte gleich los, um mich mit meinen Freunden zu treffen.“ Bei diesen Worten musste Johann seufzen und stellte sich auf ein langes Gespräch mit seinem Sohn ein, den offensichtlich nicht einmal das grauenvolle Wetter an seinen Plänen hindern konnte.  
„Hast du einen Blick nach draußen geworfen? Es wäre nur zu deinem besten, heute hier zu bleiben.“ versuchte Goethe August umzustimmen. Dieser verschränkte jedoch sofort die Arme und erwiderte trotzig: „Mutter hat dich dazu angestiftet, nicht wahr?“ ohne auf eine Antwort seines Vaters zu warten fuhr er fort, „Mir würde es um einiges besser gehen, würde sie sich tatsächlich um mein Wohlergehen sorgen und mich nicht nur an einem Treffen mit Ottilie hindern wollen.“  
Dies machte Wolfgang stutzig. Von dieser jungen Dame hatte er bisher noch nichts gehört.  
Auch August bemerkte die Überraschung seines Vaters. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass du von Ottilie nichts weißt. Mutter wird es dir nicht erzählt haben, sie hätte am liebsten, dass ich sie verlasse und selber kannst du nichts von ihr mitbekommen haben, so tief bist du in deiner Trauer um Schiller versunken. Seit nun fast einem Jahr bekommst du nichts mehr mit, Vater. Ich weiß, wie sehr dich sein Tod getroffen hat, aber meinst du nicht auch, es ist Zeit dein Leben weiterzuleben? Auch wenn es rührend ist, dass du ihn noch immer in deinem Herzen trägst, wird auch das ihn nicht zurückbringen.“  
Nachdem August diese Worte gesprochen hatte, erlosch das Licht in dessen Zimmer schlagartig und das Fenster flog auf. Heulen erfüllte den Raum, das nicht nur von dem Wind, der nun durch den Raum zog, zu stammen schien.  
„Ich gehe!“ rief August, die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, seinem verdutzten und auch wütenden Vater zu, als er das Gemach wie ein Blitz verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
Mit Augusts Flucht endete dann auch das Chaos, doch immer noch war der Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt.  
Johann würde lügen, würde er sagen, dass ihm in diesem Moment nicht Bange gewesen war. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich zwei kalte Arme um seine Körpermitte legten und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Christiane?“ flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
Da nahm er wahr, wie sich ein Kinn auf seine Schulter legte und ein Mund „Nein.“ in sein Ohr hauchte. Aber wer konnte es dann sein? Diese Stimme schien ihm so bekannt und doch kam er nicht darauf, wer dahinter stecken könnte. War dies etwa ein gut durchdachter Scherz einer seiner Freunde? Dem Verantwortlichen würde er dafür eine gewaltige Standpauke halten, dass sich jemand erlaubte, ihm solch eine Angst einzujagen. „Wer...?“ entfuhr es ihm entgeistert. „Du weißt, wer ich bin.“ erwiderte die raue Männerstimme. „Zeig dich!“ verlangte er, denn diese Stimme konnte er nicht zuordnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.  
Da wirbelte ihn der andere Mann bereits in seinen Armen herum und er guckte in das Gesicht seines einstigen Kollegens, der seines Wissens nach auf keinen Fall hier sein konnte. Doch er stand vor ihm, der leibhaftige Schiller, und er spürte dessen starke Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen. „Friedrich?“ entfuhr es ihm und er merkte, wie entsetzt er klang. Dieser hob eine Hand und erst da merkte er, wie verzerrt die Ränder jener wirkten. Doch da strich ihm Friedrich durch die Haare und murmelte ihm beruhigte Worte zu, während sich ihre Gesichter näherten.  
Als er endlich die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen fühlte, war es als wäre er nach langem Irren endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen, als wäre er die ganze Zeit nur ein halber Mensch gewesen und als sei er nun wieder komplettiert worden. Auch davon, dass dessen Lippen äußerst kalt waren, ließ er sich nicht stören und er küsste ihn hungrig, als wäre Friedrich sein Anker, der ihn zusammenhielt, ohne den er nicht funktionieren konnte, das einzige, was ihm Halt in dieser großen Welt gab. Mit ebenso großer Leidenschaft wurde dieser Kuss erwidert und so standen sie da, sich küssend bis Johann der Atem ausging. Da wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, von denen er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie aus seinen Augen geflossen waren und er lächelte, doch es war ein Lächeln voller Qualen, denn so schön dies auch war, es konnte nicht real sein. Trotzdem fragte er: „Wie.. wie ist das möglich?“ Friedrich nahm seine Hand und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Goethes Handrücken.  
Nachdem sie lange in Zweisamkeit beisammen gesessen hatten, fiel es Johann schwer, seine immer häufiger werdenden Gähner zu unterdrücken und so führte er seinen Geliebten in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Bald schon ließen sie sich auf die Matratze fallen und Friedrich schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund, den er so lange nicht gesehen hatte und genoss einfach dessen Nähe.  
Bald darauf war er eingenickt, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er schlief tief und fest und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn er am Morgen in einem leeren Bett aufwachte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das jetzt nicht auf historische Richtigkeit geprüft (ich meine offensichtlich ist dies nie so vorgefallen), also verzeiht meine eventuellen Fehler, diese Geschichte musste ich jetzt einfach mal raushauen.


End file.
